narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodline
A Bloodline (血継, Kekkei) is the passing on of traits from parents to offspring, usually by way of sexual or asexual reproduction. Concerning unique capabilities and attributes of any giving bloodline, it can manifest in numerous ways and in several categories. Bloodline Types Throughout the known Shinobi World, there exist seven recognized Bloodline types: *Kekkei Genkai (血継限界, Bloodline Limit) are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. It's possible for a shinobi to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei Genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called . Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja, or other bodily manipulations that are usually unachievable by normal standards. *Kekkei Gōdo (血継合同, Bloodline Amalgamation) is a type of hybrid bloodline formed from a combination of two or more bloodlines. An elemental Kekkei Gōdo is composed of five different . Non-elemental bloodlines of this type are the result of the offspring of two bloodline users giving birth to an offspring with a bloodline sharing traits of the two. *Kekkei Henkei (血継変形, Bloodline Transmogrification) are bloodlines abilities which are exchanged and/or replicated by an individual through direct . As such, nearly any bloodline can become a Kekkei Henkai when utilized by the wielder. While a Kekkei Henkai isn't permanent by any means, if skilled enough, it's possible for the wielder to recall a previous bloodline they've come across, or even use multiple Kekkei Henkai at a single time. *Kekkei Kōtai (血継交代, Bloodline Atavism): TBC. *Kekkei Mōra (血継網羅, Bloodline Encompassing): are an advanced branch of jutsu unique to the precursor of a given bloodline. was a wielder of numerous Kekkei Mōra, the and of which are prominent examples. Kekkei Mōra are known to be precursors of which other bloodlines have descended from. Unlike other bloodlines, what makes a Kekkei Mōra stand out is that they aren't merely limited to only bloodlines, but can extend to as well. *Kekkei Senyaku (血継煎薬, Bloodline Infusion): is a bloodline gained by way of infusion of the user's Soul Essence (霊精気, Reiseiki) into another through essence transfusion. Kekkei Senyaku can not be passed on genetically from the receiver, nor can it be taught. The process of obtaining a Kekkei Senyaku can be natural or artificial in nature. Because of its unique connection to the soul and body, there is no genetic requirement for the acquisition of a Kekkei Senyaku. obtaining the in both eyes by 's soul temporarily inhibiting his body is an example of this. *Kekkei Tōta (血継淘汰, Bloodline Selection) are an advanced branch of jutsu that is more advanced than the jutsu class of kekkei genkai. What makes Kekkei Tōta stand out from other bloodlines is its ability to be taught to others. An elemental Kekkei Tōta is always composed of a combination of three different nature transformations that a person possesses a natural affinity for, while non-elemental kekkei tōta can be passed down non-genetically to others within a clan or to someone considered worthy of it. *Kekkei Yōso (血継要素, Bloodline Composition) TBC. List of Bloodlines Kekkei Genkai Kekkei Henkei Kekkei Kōtai Kekkei Mōra Kekkei Senyaku Kekkei Tōta Kekkei Yōso Category:Naruto Terms Category:Terms